deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordecai vs. Finn the Human
Mordecai vs. Finn the Human is an episode from DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Mordecai from Regular Show and Finn the Human from Adventure Time. Description Who of these blue characters from the cartoons that are from Cartoon Network and have an animal sidekick will win? Intro Wiz: The cartoons generally has a blue character that is famous, but this two are from the same company and have an animal sidekick. Boomstick: And this characters are Mordecai, the slacker of the park. Wiz: And Finn the Human, the hero from Ooo. Boomstick: And in this DEATH BATTLE!, discover who is the better blue character from Cartoon Network? Mordecai says Ooohhh in DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Mordecai is the main protagonist from Regular Show and he is the best friend from Rigby and the lazy worker from The Park and also has the cool phrase "Ooohhh". Boomstick: Mordecai know the Death Known-Do, which almost killed a few people and even destruyed a circus tent. Wiz: Mordecai can use basketballs to fight and can survive a long fall from space and also he like play videogames and he is best that Rigby in play videogames! Boomstick: Mordecai also has the Book of Park Records, lets them manipulate anything as long as it happens in the park. Wiz: Also Mordecai has strenght, in often he hits Rigby hurting the racoon gravily, he with a punch can perform a closed door, and he easy can break a shirt! Boomstick: Mordecai also can break a wall, launching himself in her, and can knock the Death Bear thru a wall! Wiz: In the videogame FusionFall Heroes, Mordecai can use a Rake like a weapon, and the Fists of Justice, which somehow is like playing a videogame, allows him damage incredibly powerful things. Boomstick: And Mordecai can withstood was in hours in a Staring Contest that is very awesome! Wiz: But Mordecai is a bit lax and also has lot experience in combat without the help of his friends, don't can take a fight enserious and Mordecai no is very smart. Boomstick: But don't messe with the cool and lazy worker from The Park. Mordecai: Ooohhh! Finn The Human says that is Adventure Time in DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Finn the Human is the main proagonist from Adventure Time and he born in a banana boat in the ocean and nearly fell prey to a host of sea-creatures and a tiger, by Martin's recollection. However, since Martin seems to be confused when recalling Finn's birth, it is uncertain whether or not is memory is accurate! Boomstick: Finn appears to have been abandoned in the woods during his infancy. He reveals that he made boom boom, the Finn's word from defecation on a large leaf and fell on it. He lay there crying him to their home. They raised him alongside Jake and Jermaine like the adopted brothers from Finn. Wiz: Now it's time to talk about Finn's skills. Boomstick: Finn's main weapon is the golden sword, named as Scarlet, this sword is horribly dented and chipped and dirty, it's also blunded to the point's more of a glorified baseball bat than a sword and also Scarlet is Finn's more weakest sword! Wiz: And the Root Sword, is more stronger than Scarlet and is sharp enough to slice through thick and wide oak trees effortessly! Boomstick: The Demon Blood Sword is a sword more powerful than the Root Sword and is a gift from Jake and Jermaine's father, Joshua, this sword was created from the blood of the demon Kee-Oth and can block blasts from Hunson Abadeer and slice through hard diamond effortessly! Wiz: And Finn Sword is his most powerful sword and can double his physical attributes like strenght, agility, etc. Boomstick: Also Finn has Imaginative Powers that allows Finn create everything that he wan buy the only can see his creations and also has a Magic Form named Wizard Finn that allows Finn fly and use transmutation. Wiz: Finn has Ice Ninja Skills with many moves of Fridjitsu like kunais, numb-chucks, dagger of chilled glass, icicle kick, force of blizzard, ice key and more other skills. Boomstick: But Finn hs weaknesses no is very smart and has a rough actitude, but don't here that messe with the rough boy from Adventure Time. Finn: You don't need a mirror to know you look good. You're beautiful on the inside. Like...your brain and stufff! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's end this debate onee and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight (Ubication: The Park) Finn was walking until he saw The Park. Finn: What, when the Land of Ooo has a park! Finn ask, but he saw Mordecai. Mordecai: Hey dude what are you doing! Finn saw Mordecai. Finn: A monster! Mordecai: Wha- Mordecai don't can finish to say the word because Finn hit Mordecai in his face. Mordecai: Well, let's fight dude! Finn: Okay monster, let's fight! Mordecai putt in his combat position and Finn takes out the Scarlet and both prepare to fight. FIGHT! Fight Finn try to cut Mordecai with the Scarlet who dodges and hits Finn in a wall. Then Finn runs at Mordecai and cut Mordecai a lot of times with Scarlet until he hits Mordecai in a wall. Then Finn takes out his Root Sword, and slices Mordecai like a helicopter, and then Finn kicks Mordecai in a tree and takes out the Demon Blood Sword and cut Mordecai in the face with his sword sending Mordecai in the ground. Then Mordecai gets up and saw Finn runing at him with the Demon Blood Sword but Mordecai dodges and grab Finn from his leg, swiming around and throwing him in a street light. Then Finn runs at Mordecai and both hit and kicked, until Mordecai and Finn hit simultaneously in the ground. Then Mordecai and Finn gets up and Finn takes out the Finn Sword and stab like crazy Mordecai several times, until Mordecai dodges the sword and got hit Finn in aside and then Mordecai kick Finn in the ground. Then Finn gets up and use his Ice Ninja Skills and freeze Mordecai, who punches it open and sorprend Finn. Finn: What? Mordecai hit Finn in the face and then he use the Fists of Justice hitting Finn a lot of times until hit Finn in a wall. Finn decide transform into a wizard and use his telekinesis to send Mordecai in a tree, but Mordecai use the Death Known-Do and hit Finn in a wall, hurting Finn. Mordecai: It's time to finish this bro! Mordecai use the Book of Park records and make a gigantic storm that desintegrates Finn. "K.O.!" Mordecai: Ooohhh! Mordecai celebrate his victory and walks freely and he saw Rigby and said at Rigby all the fight with Finn. Results Boomstick: That awesome! Wiz: Well, Mordecai is much more smarter than Finn, altough he no is very smarter and Mordecai with thr Fists of Justice can match the Demon Blood Sword. Boomstick: Mordecai is much more stronger than Finn and is more durable because can survive a fall from space and also Mordecai with the Book of Park Records can manipulate anything as long as it happens in the park so that Mordecai can use this to kill Finn. Wiz: And also can use Death Known-Do to hurt Finn gravily so that Finn losse because the intelligence, the strenght and durability from Mordecai. Boomstick: Mordecai finish Finn's Adventure Time with a Ooohhh! Wiz: The winner is: MordecaiCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Regular Show vs Adventure Time' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles